Add It Up
by Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor
Summary: Slash implied. Rated for Language- DeathSong fic. Based on the Violent Femmes Song


Title: Add it Up.

Author:Minerva

Summary: Songfic!! Lyrics and song by the Violent Femmes.

Warnings: DEATHFIC!

  


A/N: Can ya tell I got a wild hair up my ass????? Hope you enjoy it.

  
  
  


_Day after day_

_I will walk, and I will pray_

_But the day after today_

_I will stop and I will start_

  


It was getting close, they could all feel it standing on the battlefield waiting.

  


_Why can't I get just one kiss_

_Why can't I get just one kiss_

_Believe me there'd be somethings that I wouldn't miss_

_But I look at your pants and I need a kiss_

  


Harry was looking over towards Severus, wishing, that for once he'd be able to get what he wanted. But it was too late to try, so he waited for it to end, one way or the other, it ended for him tonight.

  


_Why can't I get just one screw_

_Why can't I get just one screw_

_Believe me I'd know what to do_

_But something won't let me make love to you_

  


Harry was still a virgin, he was currently thinking about his sexual status, it would be sad that Harry at the tender age of eighteen may just die a virgin. He'd waited and hoped that the snarky bastard he'd fallen in love with would notice him, so far it wasn't to be.

  


_Why can't I get just one fuck_

_Why can't I get just one fuck_

_I guess it's something to do with luck_

_But I waited my whole life for just one..._

  


Just once, but it wasn't to be, nope, wasn't going to happen. He'd found out that Snape had, had a life partner, and wasn't interested in him. But Harry wasn't interested in anyone else.

  


_Day after day_

_I get angry and I will say_

_That the day is in my sight_

_When I'll take a bow and say goodnight_

  


Voldemort finally put in his appearance, the battle began to rage on, and Harry and Voldemort slowly made their way to each other, fighting and killing to get to each other.

  


_Mo my momma momma mo my mum_

_Have you kept your eye your eye on your son_

_I know you've had problems you're not the only one_

_But when your sugar left he left you on the run_

  


Harry was trying his best to get to Voldemort, but the battle he was fighting to get there was wearing him down father then he thought. He thought of his mothers sacrifice and that fueled him.

  


_Mo my momma momma mo my mum_

_Take a look now at what your boy has done_

_He's walking around like he's number one_

_He went downtown and got him a gun_

_So don't shoot shoot shoot that thing at me_

_You know you got my sympathy_

_But don't shoot shoot shoot that thing at me_

  


Harry got to Voldemort and grinned evilly at the snakey looking man and raised his wand at the same time as Voldemort.

  


_In your broken down kitchen at the top of the stairs_

_Can I mix in with your affairs_

_Share a smoke make a joke_

_Grasp and reach for a leg of hope_

  


It looked as if the light side was winning this, what everyone knew to be the final battle. It was down to Voldemort and Harry, and just about everyone had stopped to watch what was going to happen.

  


_Words to memorize words hypnotize_

_Words make my mouth exercise_

_Words all fail the magic prize_

_Nothing I can say when I'm in your thighs_

  


Harry's thoughts quickly went back to Severus, if he couldn't be with him, he could at least ensure that the man was happy with his partner, and that meant getting rid of the red eyed monster known as Voldemort. 

  


_Mo my momma momma mo my mother_

_I would love to love you lover_

_The city's restless it's ready to pounce_

_It go here in your bedroom ounce for ounce_

  


Harry ground his teeth together as he cast the ancient spell he'd been studying with Albus for the past year.

  


_Said I'm giving you a decision to make_

_Things to lose things to take_

_Just as she was about ready to cut it up_

_She said wait a minute honey I'm gonna add it up_

  


Was it really worth staying here? Harry thought as he cast the spell. He'd never love anyone as he loved Severus and his heart belonged to another, if that frigid bastard even had a heart, it didn't matter to Harry anymore. Using all his magical energy to cast the spell, it would be his greatest feat. The wizarding world would be proud, and Olivander would be right, he would do great things with this wand.

  


_I'm gonna add it up add it up and see what you got_

_You gotta add it up_

_Day after day_

_I get angry and I will say_

  


Harry felt greatly weakened after casting a spell with all his magical energy. He could feel his life slipping from him quickly. Albus had warned him it would happen if he used too much energy. But he'd rather be sure the monster was dead and Severus lived to tell the tale and be happy.

  


_That the day is in my sight_

_When I take a bow and say goodnight_

  


Harry slowly fell to the ground. Severus happened to break his fall with his strong and powerful arms. Harry looked up to the man he'd loved for the last two years and smiled sadly.

  


"I did it for you Severus, be happy" Harry breathed out as his life left him.

  


_Goodnight_


End file.
